The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate by using plasma.
Since a wafer on which a front end of line (EFOL) process is performed is unnecessarily thick, a back grinding process may be required to reduce a thickness of the wafer. However, it is not easy to handle the wafer due to the very thin wafer. Thus, a carrier may be attached to the wafer by using an adhesive so as to handle the wafer. The carrier may be removed after chip bonding, underfill, and molding processes that are following processes are performed. After the carrier is removed, the wafer may be handled in a state where the wafer is attached to a mounting tape fixed to a frame ring. The mounting tape may allow the wafer to be easily handled as well as prevent individual chips of the wafer from being scattered when the wafer is divided into the individual chips.
The adhesive may not be completely removed from the wafer from which the carrier is removed, but partially remain on the wafer. For this, a plasma treating process may be additionally performed. When the plasma treating process is performed, the mounting tape as wall as the wafer may be exposed to plasma. As a result, since the mounting tape is deformed by the plasma, the handling of the wafer may not be easy, and also the tape may not be easily removed to partially remain on the wafer.